


The Importance of Communication

by p3rv



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Communication, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Face Slapping, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Pegging, Romance, Spanking, Sub!James 'Bucky' Barnes, strap on, sub!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3rv/pseuds/p3rv
Summary: A series of reader insert stories about sex and the importance of communication.





	1. Steve Part 1

One of the things you loved the most about Steve was how shy he was. You figured deep down, he was still that skinny kid from Brooklyn. Little to no experience with women, or sex, for that matter. You didn't mind, you found it endearing. He had really opened up in the time you started dating him. It took a while, but once you got passed second base, he was far more open to you with the things he wanted to try. The problem was he wasn't exactly articulate when it came to sex. More than once you had encountered significant road blocks because Steve had failed to properly communicate what he really wanted. 

When it came to times like that you would stop what you were doing and talk Steve through his thoughts. Asking him far more questions than you initially had. But recently he had asked you to try something that you thought was pretty cut and dry. He had asked you if you would be open to trying anal. He barely could get the words out when he asked you, blushing and stuttering like that crazy. It was cute. 

You patted the back of his hand and kissed his cheek, telling him you would love to. He gave you the biggest grin before kissing you and dashing out the door. Saying that he was off to get the necessary items for such an event. You figured he would be getting lube. Maybe a few toys...butt plugs and the like. Things that would make the process easier. 

He returned an hour later, bag in hand and nearly bouncing in his boots. You both settled into your shared bedroom, the bag being tossed to the ground in the heat of the moment.. His hands traveled along your body, lips following each caress. His teeth found that one sensitive spot on your neck, you bucked your hips and moaned in response. He smiled, his hand traveling down between your legs and rubbing at your vulva through your thin athletic shorts. You moved your hips in slow, rhythmic circles against his hand. The two of you seeming to move in perfect synchronization. Suddenly (a little too suddenly for your tastes) he pulled away. You pouted, but grinned when he reached for the bag. He held it up, reaching one hand in to fish around for the things he had bought. 

You stood up on your knees, wiggling out of your shorts and kicking them to the side. “Excited?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. You nodded,  
“Of course I am.” You grinned, pulling your shirt over your head. But when you threw the shirt to the side and looked back at Steve, your jaw dropped. In his hand he held a box. The box was white with a clear plastic window to show the box's contents. It was a large, blue strap on. You looked at the strap on then up to Steve. When he said he wanted to try anal, you hadn't quite expected this. You cleared your throat, “Well, I think we still have to work on that whole communication thing.” You laughed , but took the box from him. You figured it would still be fun, no matter who was taking it.


	2. Natasha Part 1

You looked at yourself in the mirror, eyeing your reflection carefully. It was hard to not pick apart what you perceived as imperfections, but right now you had to admit that you looked pretty damn good. Tonight was supposed to be special, and you wanted to reflect that in your appearance. You had gone out earlier that day and found yourself a simple, yet elegant, lingerie set. It was ivory mesh, your skin visible underneath the think, nearly transparent fabric. A lace trim lined the outer edges, delicate floral embroidery stitched into the mesh. A small bow resting between your breasts, as well as the center of the band around the panties. You loved the set, but you hope it wasn't too formal for your plans tonight. How long would you even keep it on? 

You gulped, thinking about what Natasha had said to you the day before. 'I'm going to wreck you, [Y/N]'. The memory made you shutter, not out of disgust, but desire. She always managed to do that to you.. Making you weak in the knees with out even touching you. Leaning forward, you pressed your hands against the bathroom counter. Letting out a loud, heavy sigh. You were nervous, you hadn't ever gotten the chance to do this before. You rarely relinquished control, but when you did you wanted nothing more than to let Natasha take control. 

She had a way of making you feel safe. Her strong yet soft hands held you tightly, reassuring you that despite what you may think, everything would be okay. You smiled, it felt like butterflies were fluttering around in your gut. Checking yourself out one more time, you left the bathroom. You were alone for now. Natasha wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes, giving you a bit of time to make sure nothing was out of place. You did a quick sweep of the room, everything seemed to be in order. The bed was neatly made, the lights dimmed, and candles were lit. Natasha was a stickler for ambiance, something that surprised you. You hadn't pegged her for the sort of hopeless romantic that she was. When you met her, you thought she was more of the “in and out” type. Get to the point so she could move on with her day. But she was the complete opposite. 

Natasha liked to take things slow, agonizingly slow. She would spend hours teasing you. Bringing you to the edge, only to pull you right back just before you could step off. It wasn't long before you a malleable ball of putty in her hands, forming shapes you had never dreamed of. You wondered what she had planned for tonight. The thought of being “wrecked” inspired rather masochistic thoughts. You hadn't really ever considered yourself to be a masochist before you met her. She just brought that out of you, you guessed. 

You realized then how hot you felt, the lightest touch of your finger tips to your thighs made you shiver. If this was how you were reacting to your own touch, you could hardly imagine how you would react to Natasha's touch. You had to regain some composer or you risked losing control right were you stood. You took a seat on the edge of the bed, placing the palms of your hands on your knees. You kept glancing back towards the alarm clock on your night stand, ten more minutes, though. Just ten. Maybe sooner, if she took pity on you. You laughed. Yeah, like that would ever happen. “What's so funny?” You nearly jumped out of your skin, completely unaware that Natasha was standing in your doorway. 

“God, Natasha!” You put a hand to your chest, your heart slamming against your rib cage. 

“That's right, scream my name.” She laughed, slowly making her way further into the room. She was dressed in all black, not unlike her usual attire. A leather bag hung from her shoulder, that was odd. You hadn't known her to be the type to carry a purse. She saw you staring at the bag, “I brought a few things for tonight.” She shrugged the bag off of her shoulder, tossing it over to the bed. You looked at the bag, then back to her, 

“What kind of things?” You voice was quite, your nerves starting to get the better of you. Natasha smiled, closing the gap between the two of you. Her hands resting on your hips and pulling you close. Her pelvis and chest pressing against yours. The leather of her jacket creating a delightful friction against your sparsely covered breasts. You blushed, letting out a little 'oh', looking down towards the ground to avoid her gaze. You could almost hear her smirking. 

“Oh, just a few odds and ends.” She wouldn't be giving you a straight answer, you realized. You huffed, earning a raised eyebrow from her. “What is it, [Y/N]? Already getting frustrated?” She tilted her head to the side, waiting for your reply. 

“I'm...” you were having trouble speaking, Natasha had that effect on you, “I'm just so...excited. It's getting hard to think. I can't help but think what you're going to do to me. Not knowing is driving me wild.” You couldn't bring yourself to look up at her, you felt that looking into her eyes might bring you to your knees. But then again, that's probably what she wanted. 

“Hey, look at me.” Fuck. Slowly, you brought your eyes up to look into hers. The air was nearly knocked out of you. She could kill a man with those eyes, you thought. She smiled, “I'll tell you what I'm going to do to you.” She took you by the hips, lifting you up a bit and throwing you down onto the bed. It creaked under your wait, the head board lightly tapping against the wall. You looked up at her, surprised at the sudden movement. She stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at you with a look you could only describe as hunger. Her hands reached down to the belt that was cinched tightly around her hips, working at the buckle and slowly sliding the belt off. “I'm going to take my time with you. I'm going to make you scream and beg. I'm going to reduce you to a puddle at my feet. You're going to beg for release, but you won't get it. Not until I've had my way with you.” She gripped the belt tightly in her hands, snapping the leather before tossing it to the side. The sound sent shock waves through your body. One continuous phrase repeating itself in your head, 'Fuck'. You had a feeling that that word would become a regular part of your vocabulary tonight.


	3. Bucky Part 1

It was late. Ten pm, to be exact. Much later than you would typically leave your apartment to go visit someone. But you figured Bucky was worth it. You held onto your purse tightly, walking fast and looking straight ahead. The streets of New York weren't exactly the safest place to be at night. But you took comfort in the fact that Bucky's apartment wasn't too far from your own. Only about five blocks. You arrived quickly, knocking at his door lightly. He opened it only seconds later, greeting you with a warm smile and a kiss. 

He ushered you in, his hand resting on the curve of your back. You tossed your purse to the ground, taking a seat next to him on the couch. You two hadn't been dating long. A little over three months, if you recall correctly. You had, so far, enjoyed your time together. You had fun together and conversation flowed easily. Bucky was finding it easier and easier to open up to you. But you felt as if he were still holding back. You two had exactly gone very far yet, at least in terms of sex. You really wanted to, and you thought he did too. He just hadn't made a move. 

As you sat next to him, watching the late night news, you got the brilliant idea to make a move yourself. Maybe he was the type of guy who needed his partner to make the first move? That made sense to you. You turned your body towards him, your chest pressing into his arm as your hand started to rub at his thigh. You tilted your head and pressed your lips to his next softly. Trailing small kisses along his skin, moving up towards his jawline. He made a noise similar to a grunt, a sound of encouragement, you thought. You kept kissing at his neck, your lips parting to lightly graze your teeth along the skin. He cursed, and you stopped. Tilting your head to look up at him, smiling. “Is this okay?” You asked, a little unsure of yourself. He nodded, but put his metal hand on top of yours. He suddenly looked rather serious, like he was about the give you a serious talk. Your heart sank and you wondered if this really was okay. 

“I um...I need to tell you something.” Bucky swallowed, his Adam's apple moving as he did. You were worried, thinking you had done something wrong. 

“Did I do something wrong, Bucky? I just...I just wanted you. But you hadn't made a move and well, I was worried if you actually liked me and--” He cut you off. 

“It's not that, [Y/N].” He shook his head, turning to face you completely.”I just have very different needs, and I've been too afraid to tell you them.” You raised an eyebrow, honestly not sure what to think at this point. 

“Well, what sort of 'needs' do you have?” He gripped your hand tightly, looking down and to the side, as if he were ashamed of himself. 

“I...I can't...” He was having trouble getting the words out, grinding his teeth. You put a hand on his arm, tilting your head to get a better look at him. 

“You can tell me.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. 

“I can't get off unless someone hurts me.” You blinked. 

“O-oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's part one of Bucky's. Now that all of these have been started, I'll be posting the conclusions over the next few days. 
> 
> Someone requested Maria Hill/Reader, and I'm considering making that it's own thing and not part of this series. Either way someone's getting pegged by Maria. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I'm using tumblr now, you can follow me at https://chimichangasforever.tumblr.com/


	4. Steve Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of anal. A lot.

You hadn't expected Steve to be as prepared as he was. You figured he would put some thought into this, but not nearly as much as he had. Not only did he buy the strap on; but he also bought three differently sized butt plugs, two types of lubricant, and a small bullet vibrator. He said that he vibrator was for you, rather than him. A thank you for agreeing to go through with this. You laughed and thanked him. Still perfectly sweet when asking for you to peg him. 

Honestly, you weren't exactly sure how to go about this. You knew you couldn't just strap on the harness and ram into him. He needed to be eased into things, despite how eager he was. You lined up the plugs in an even row, they were the same shade of blue as the strap on. The first of the three was the thinnest and shortest. You wondered if, with the proper amount of lube, you could just slide it into him with ease. The last of the three was the widest, but not very long. The plugs had more girth rather than length. 

You glanced over at Steve, who sat at the head of the bed in his boxers. He was watching you closely while you eyed the items you laid at the foot of the bed. “Are you having second thoughts, [Y/N]?” He asked, sounding worried. You shook your head. 

“No, not at all. I'm just trying to figure this out. I haven't had someone ask me how to do this before.” You rubbed the back of your head, “I want to do it. I just don't want to do it wrong.” He nodded, smiling warmly at you. It almost melted your heart. 

“I think you'll do just fine, hon.” The pet name made you blush lightly. He had called you that hundreds of times, but it always managed to make you blush. You picked up the smallest of the butt plugs, looking at it and then at him. 

“This is pretty small, but I think that...I think that it's still too big for you.” 

“Then what should we do?” 

“Well...my fingers are pretty small.” You said, a little shy now. He blushed deeply, stuttering for a moment. 

“Oh, well, gee...I-I hadn't thought to do that.” He laughed nervously, “Can't say I hate the idea of it.” You smiled at him, putting the plug back down before climbing onto bed with him. You sat on your knees in front of him, wearing a pair of your favorite panties and one of his large white t-shirts. He reached out and stroked your cheek, leaning forward to press his lips to yours lightly. He pulled his lips away, marveling at you, “You're so beautiful. Thank you so much for this. I was so afraid I'd scare you off.” You smiled, putting your hand on top of his. 

“You're welcome Steve. I don't think you could ever scare me off.” You turned your head a bit, kissing at the palm of his hand before taking his hands in yours, and moving them down onto the bed. “Let's get started.” You smiled big, leaning forward to give him one last kiss. You shuffled back a bit, reaching for one of the bottles of lube. You chose the one made especially for anal, it seemed trustworthy enough. You looked back at him, holding the bottle up and giving him an expectant look. “Take off your boxers and lay down for me. We're going to take this nice and slow.” You sat back to give him enough room, watching as he took off his boxers. He tossed them aside and laid back, lying his head against the pillows. He spread his legs, covering his semi hard cock with one hand. No matter how many times you had seen each other naked, he still managed to get shy. 

You positioned yourself between his thighs, resting a hand on his inner thigh. “You don't need to cover yourself up, Steve.” You smiled, reaching forward to remove his hand from his cock. He blushed, looking away from you. He looked so vulnerable like this. You were surprised how much that excited you. You took the bottle of lube, unscrewing the cap. You figured the one finger would be the best to start with, you didn't want to hurt him, after all.”Okay, Steve, I'm going to start with one finger. Okay?” 

“I think I could handle more than that, [Y/N].” 

“I'm sure you can, but you've never done this before. We need to take it slow.” He nodded, his hands resting at his sides as he watched you. You took the bottle of lube and carefully squeezed a bit onto your finger. Not a lot, but enough to make things easier. You non-lubed hand rested on his inner thigh, your lubed finger moving towards Steve's ass. You looked at him, “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, I am.” He smiled, his cock twitching. He really was ready. You smiled, your finger moving towards the tight hole. The tip of your lubed finger gently probed at the rim before pushing in. You watched Steve closely, wanting to carefully gauge his reaction. He was blushing, biting at his bottom lip. You continued, sliding your finger in all the way, your knuckles pressing into his cheeks. 

“How does it feel?” You asked, not moving your finger yet. It was only one finger, but you imagined it would feel like a lot to someone who had no experience with anal. 

“I like it...but it uh...doesn't feel like much. Your fingers are pretty small.” You laughed a little bit. 

“They are, aren't they? Should I add a second one, then?” He nodded, his legs shifting a bit. You gripped at his thigh, you index finger moving to slide in next to your middle one. It settled nicely, you silently praised yourself for using the right amount of lube. You kept your fingers still, not wanting to overstimulate Steve. “Can I move them now, Steve?” 

“Y-yeah. I can take it.” He stuttered. Was he already coming undone? You had heard that a little anal stimulation could intensify the male orgasm. Something to do with the prostate, if you remembered correctly. You started to pump your fingers, maintaining a slow and steady rhythm. Steve let out a low, guttural moan, His cock was now completely hair, twitching as you pumped your fingers into his ass. Your free hand reached up, wrapping your fingers around the shaft. You started to stroke him as you pumped your fingers, earning a groan from Steve. He cursed under his breathe, looking towards you. His eyes silently urging you on. You nodded, starting to move faster. You started to rotate your fingers as you pumped them, the pad of your thumb rubbing at the head of his cock. Steve let out a strained moan, suddenly sitting up and reach out to grab at your wrist. You jumped, looking up at him. “T-too much...” He was breathing heavily. 

“Did I hurt you?” Your voice was heavy with concern. He shook his head. 

“No, not at all. I just...I was too close. A-and I want this to last as long as it can.” You smiled, pulling your fingers out of him. You leaned forward, pressing your lips to his softly. 

“I have an idea, then.” He perked up a bit, sitting up fully. 

“You do? What is it?” God, he was eager. It was cute. You smiled, scooting back on the bed and turning to grab the smallest butt plug. You thought he could handle it. It was only a bit wider than your two fingers, and not much longer, either.

“I'll put this inside of you while I take a seat on that handsome face of yours.” You waved the plug around, smiling big. Steve blushed, smiling. 

“I like that idea.” He leaned back again, spreading his legs for you as you lubed the butt plug. Once you had properly lubricated it, you held it by the flared bottom and pressed the tip to his ass. Slowly pushing it in with enough ease that it quickly popped in. Steve sighed, squirming under you. 

“How does it feel?” 

“It feels amazing, I love it.” He smiled, reaching forward to pull you into a heated kiss. Your hands land on his shoulders, returning the kiss with an equal amount of passion. His lips parted, tongue slipping out and gliding along your top lip, silently asking permission. Your lips parted for him, letting his tongue slide against yours. But just as you were getting into the kiss, Steve pulled away. You almost began to protest until he sputtered out, “T-take off your underwear.” You smiled and pulled away, standing on your knees and wiggling out of your panties. You were able to kick them off with the grace of a fawn taking its first steps. You threw off your shirt as well, letting it fall somewhere on the floor. 

Steve had positioned himself on his back, face up and ready for you to take a seat. He smiled as you moved towards him and swung one leg over his head, hovering over his face before lowering yourself. His large hands settled on your thighs before slowly sliding up towards your hips. Steve's hands pressed down on your hips, urging you to let your full weight rest on his face. 'I can take it', he would have said , if his mouth wasn't already preoccupied. You did so, gently easing your full weight onto his face. His face was pretty comfortable, you had to admit. 

His cock twitched when you took your seat, earning a little giggle from you. Steve squeezed your hips, questioning the giggle. You lightly patted his stomach, “Don't worry, Steve, you're doing great.” He gave your vulva a deep kiss, thanking you for the reassurance. He continued to kiss at your lips, burying his face against you as he worshiped your vulva. His tongue slipped out from between his lips, lightly running along your labia. You sighed, the relief of his tongue against your swollen cunt made you shiver against him. Steve's tongue moved more, lapping against the lips. You could have sworn he was spelling something out, but you couldn't be sure. You felt yourself becoming wet against his tongue, the taste of your arousal seemed to trigger some sort of reflex in his tongue. 

Before you knew it his tongue started to lap rapidly at your slit, his hands holding you firmly against his face, not letting you go anywhere. You gasped, starting to grind yourself against his tongue, you could feel the tip of his tongue wiggling against your entrance. But before he could slip it inside, he slid it back towards you clit. Circling the little bundle of nerves before wrapping his lips around it, suckling softly. “F-fuck...” You muttered under your breath, resting a hand against his chest to hold yourself steady. You could feel yourself only becoming wetter, your juices soaking his lips and chin. It created a delightful feeling as you started to grind yourself hard against his mouth. He tried desperately to keep up with your motions, his tongue lapping hungrily at your clit. Your clit was swollen against his tongue, your thighs shaking against the sides of his head. You were close to finishing, and Steve knew this. His strong fingers pressed firmly into your hips, holding you against his face tightly. He wanted you right against his mouth as you came. His lips wrapped back around your clit, sucking harder. You cursed loudly, back arching as you felt your body shaking. Your inner walls pulsated, cumming hard against his eager mouth. His tongue lapped at the juices that gushed out, moaning loudly against your vulva. 

You were still shaking as you climbed off of him, smiling big as you looked over at Steve. He was breathing heavily, your juices coated his mouth and chin. He looked over at you and smiled, his tongue running along his top lip. 

“You taste so fucking good, [Y/N].” You blushed, pushing stray strands of hair from your face. You were satisfied, but excited to move onto the next activity. You glanced at his groin, crawling over between his legs and resting your hands against his muscular thighs. His cock looked painfully hard, twitching and throbbing against your finger tips as you brushed them against his shaft. He let out a hiss, hips involuntarily bucking up. You pulled your hand away, giggling. 

“Careful, Steve. You wouldn't want this to end too quickly, would you?” You teased. He shook his head rapidly, spreading his legs for you. You looked down, the plug still firmly resting in his tight ass. “Do you think you're ready for the strap on, now?” You asked, lightly rubbing your hands against his thighs. He nodded. “No, talk to me, Steve.” You urged him on, you wanted to hear him say it. 

“Y-yes! Please...please fuck me, [Y/N].” You grinned, resting your hands on his knees. 

“Where do you want me to fuck you, Steve?” You were teasing him now. You couldn't help it, he was way too cute when he was riled up like this. He groaned, but spoke. 

“My ass. Please, fuck me in the ass. God, I need it. Need it bad.” He was on the verge of tears now; his hips bucking up to try and find some relief, but there was none to be found. You gave him one final smile before pulling away, climbing off the bed and finding the harness with the attached dildo. It was heavier than it looked, despite it being on the thinner side. You fiddled with the straps, the thing was like a damn Rubix cube. You laughed nervously as you slid it on, tightening the straps against your hips and ass. It felt...weird, to say the least. It wasn't like you were used to sporting a bright blue cock between your legs. Your hands ran down your hips, moving towards your pelvis and stopping at the dildo, grabbing it at the base and holding it. You stared down at it, then looked over at Steve. His eyes were fixated on the strap on. 

“Well...how does it look?” You asked, a little nervous. You still wanted to do this, but strapping it on made it a lot more real. Steve didn't say anything for a moment, and you were wondering if you had done something wrong. But his smiled comforted you. 

“It looks great, sweetheart. I might just be the luckiest man in the world.” You smiled back, slowly climbing back onto the bed and sitting on your knees between his legs. 

“Why do you say that?” Your hands lightly ran along his thighs. 

“Well, not everyone is so lucky to have a partner who will...try new things, I guess.” He was nervous now, cheeks a deep pink. You nodded, 

“Well...I care about you, Steve. And I want to try new things with you. It makes me happy knowing you're comfortable enough with me to come to me with these things.” You lightly squeezed his thighs and smiled, leaning up to cup your face in his hands. His lips pressed to yours, the kiss was light and sweet. He pulled away and laid back down, getting comfortable underneath you. You looked down, the plug was still inside of him. “Alright, I'm going to take this out now, okay?” You glanced up at him and he nodded, biting his bottom lip. Your fingers gripped at the flared base of the plug, gently tugging it out of him. Steve sighed in relief, obviously ready for you. 

The plug was tossed somewhere to the side, you wouldn't be needing it for a while. You reached over for the bottle of lube, giving the shaft of the dildo a nice coating. You figured that, with anal, there was no such thing as too much lube. 

With one hand on Steve's thigh, and the other holding the strap on at its base, you looked towards Steve. He was watching you intently, “Are you ready?” You asked, gently squeezing his thigh. He nodded. 

“Yeah, I am.” He gave you a soft smile. He was clearly nervous, but still excited. Holding it firmly at the base, you started to push the tip of the dildo into his ass. You moved slowly, not wanting to rush things. The tip was fully in, and you moved to have both hands resting on his hips. You kept pushing, now half way in. You looked up towards Steve and you two locked eyes. His face was so red that if he were standing in a supermarket, someone would probably mistake him for a tomato. You smiled at him, sliding into him completely. You didn't move yet, instead deciding to let him adjust to the feeling. 

“Are you okay, Steve? Does it feel alright?” You hadn't noticed until now how heavily you were breathing. This was exciting you more than you thought it would. Steve didn't speak for a moment, and you began to worry you had done something wrong. But with a gasp, he spoke. 

“It...it feels different. Not a bad different...it feels nice.” He smiled, his brows knitted together. Your hands moved to the backs of his thighs, propping yourself on your knees and getting ready to thrust. 

“Can I move now?” 

“Yes, please do.” He was struggling to speak now, the words came out in strangled syllables. You nodded, moving your hips back slowly. Steve let out a low groan under you, head rolling back against the pillow. Your hips moved forward, sliding back in, soon developing a steady rhythm. You did your best to roll your hips, trying to rub the tip of the dildo against Steve's prostate. It was supposed to be the g-spot equivalent in men, you had heard. 

As you moved you heard nothing from Steve, and you were worried you were doing it wrong. On a chance you looked up towards Steve. His face was contorted in pleasure, eyes shut tight as his bit down on is knuckles, trying desperately to stifle his moans. You almost laughed at the site, more out of relief that amusement. You lifted a hand from his thigh and reached forward, grabbing at his elbow. He jumped at the touch, eyes snapping towards you.

“Don't hold back...let me hear you Steve. I want to know that I'm making you feel good.” Hesitantly, Steve lifted his fist from his mouth. His eyes moved down your body, biting his lip as he watched you thrust into him. His fists clenched at the bed sheets, head rolling back as a moaned left his lips. Each time you thrust into him he moaned, breathing heavily and starting to squirm under you. You smiled, starting to get lost in the sense of power you felt. You thrust harder and faster, figuring Steve would stop you if it was too much. 

“P-please touch my cock, [Y/N]! Please...fuck...” You giggled. God, the desperation in his voice turned you on. Your fingers wrapped around his shaft, slowly pumping in the rhythm of your thrusts. Rotating your wrist to create a pleasant friction. His moans escalated, chest heaving and stomach contracting. He was getting close. 

“You like that, Steve? You like having my cock inside of you?” Your thrusts didn't slow as you spoke, neither did your hand. Steve maintained eye contact with you, 

“God, yes! Fuck! It feels so fucking good! Please, fuck me harder...I'm so fucking close!” He was practically begging now, and you couldn't help but oblige. Your hips moved rapidly, thrusting into him harder, maintaining a tight grip on his cock. You could feel a light layer of sweat covering your body, the exertion of fucking someone was intense. You wondered how Steve had been able to take care of you for hours on end without tiring himself out. Maybe the serum had something to do with it.   
Steve's moans grew louder, fists clenching as his back arched up. Thick ribbons of cum shot out from his cock, landing against his toned stomach and chest. You continued your thrusts, slowing yourself to ease him back down. You could feel the grin on your face grow larger as you came to complete stop, moving up to give his lips a kiss. His arms immediately wrapped around you, holding you to his chest and thanking you between kisses. You couldn't help but to giggle, you were so happy. It felt amazing to make someone you cared for so happy. You pulled away from his lips, slipping out of him and wiggling out of the harness. 

You helped Steve clean himself up, he was an absolute mess of cum and lube. When you tossed the last of the tissues into the trash and tucked the toys away, he pulled you into bed. Steve hugged you close and kissed the top of your head, “Thank you, [Y/N]. That was amazing.” You placed a soft kiss on his bicep, rubbing his back. 

“You're welcome Steve. How are you feeling? Are you sore?” He shook his head. 

“Not right now. But I might feel it in the morning.” You nodded and traced little patterns on his shoulder with the tip of your index finger. He cleared his throat, “Do you um...do you think you'd like to do that again sometime?” You waited a moment before answering, smiling.

“Yes Steve, I fon-do.” He groaned, shoving you away as you laughed. He wished he had never told you that story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done with Steve now. Now to move onto Nat, and then Bucky. 
> 
> Thank for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are really appreciated.


End file.
